


Dead Man Walking

by TheWriter456



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter456/pseuds/TheWriter456
Summary: Lance has always had a fascination and a love for music, he's always wanted to do song covers, but he can't seem to play instruments. Keith, a shy guitar player hides his talent. He plays in his garage, and one day after not closing the door all the way, it's heard by Lance while he's on a walk. He starts singing along to Keith's music. Thus begins their amazing journey~Story inspired by "Dead Man Walking" by Jon Bellion





	1. Idk Love

Soft orange light filtered through my blinds, telling me to get up. I blinked for a moment before sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I glanced at my new guitar, which was leaning against my desk like it was mocking me. I sighed and looked at the low light that was slowly becoming brighter. The sun must be just over the horizon line, perfect time for my morning walk. I stood, my knees popping. I grabbed my blue jacket from the hook by my door and walked out of my room into the living room. Sheet music was spread around the table, should clean that up when I get home. I put on the jacket, ready for the cool air to hit me. I unlocked the knob and pushed the door open, the air wafting around my face. A little windy this morning. My breath billowed, glowing orange and yellow above my head. I smiled at it, that was my favorite part of early spring. Winter dissipating and bringing new beauty. I walked down my steps, then turned, remembering that I didn't shut the door. I cursed under my breath and closed the door, then turned back towards the sidewalk. Time to walk now.

There was light frost clinging to the grass in my yard. Last sign of winter I guess, no more snow please and thanks. I looked up at the road that stretched out before me. Bare cherry trees were on the strips of sidewalk, signs of buds starting on the naked branches. My neighbor's yards looking dead and quiet, no colorful plants or leafed trees. This is the part of winter I didn't like, taking the lively world away for a few months. Although, the serene and quiet of snow and ice was what I looked forward to all year. I had a love-hate relationship with winter. I'm sure everybody does.

I wasn't really feeling my neighborhood today, so I crossed into another one. I don't look too sketchy, so there shouldn't be any neighborhood watch reporting me. My shoes scuffed the concrete every once in awhile, making me almost trip. Each time I groaned at my own stupidity. I walked further through the unknown neighborhood, nice houses looming and nice looking yards with birch trees in almost every single one. Birch trees were my favorite, something so calming and elegant about them. I remember as a kid using the paper-like bark of a birch to make these picture frames for my mom for mother's day. The area was so quiet, no sounds at all. There was just my shoes on the concrete and my slow breathing filling my ears.

The silence was so strange. People get up this early, it's a Saturday, sure, but I know I'm not the only one that wakes up at this time. As I got deeper into the neighborhood, I heard something on the breeze. Soft music...it sounded like a guitar. I followed the tune. It sounded so familiar. What the hell is that song? I picked up speed, hoping I can find the origin before it stops. It got louder as I approached a well-groomed lawn and plants that stayed green in the winter. The garage door was part way open, so I walked up awkwardly. God, I hope it someone actually playing and not just an instrumental someone's listening to. I listened...oh my god. It's real. I knew because they messed up a part and cursed under their breath.

I knew the song as well. I inhaled as I waited for the second verse of the song. The chorus was happening at the moment.  
"You will call me when you need it, call me when it's convenient for ya. You don't know the way you control me. Act like you don't see it, spill an ocean of secrets and ya hold me down and hope I don't drown til'...I don't know love no more, I don't know love no m-"  
The music stopped and fear leaped around inside me. I'm so weird! Holy shit what's the matter with me!? I heard the person get up after a few seconds and open up the garage. We were both startled. It was a guy. Black hair that was grown out long into an odd looking mullet, he was wearing a dark gray t-shirt and a necklace with a metal feather on it, and dark jeans. He stared at me for a few seconds. He looked nervous.  
"Uh...I heard you down the street...realized you were playing Idk Love by Jeremy Zucker...and for some dumb reason started singing along...heh..." Oh, my god, this is so awkward. He's just staring at me, I don't know if he has RBF or he's legitimately mad at me.  
"Do you even live in this neighborhood?" He asked.  
I clenched my teeth but kept my lips covering my discomfort.  
"Uh...well...no. I walk every Saturday morning, and wanted to walk a bit further than usual."  
He still looked mad. It might just be his face. It was a little unnerving.  
"What's your name..?" I asked awkwardly.  
He blinked for a moment before answering.  
"Keith."  
"I'm Lance...nice to meet you."  
I held my hand out and he shook it.

"You play really well. Ever think of doing song covers?" I asked.  
He raised a brow.  
"Yeah of course. Just can't sing well, especially in front of people."  
I smiled a bit as he leaned against the frame of the garage.  
"So; I know I legit met you like seven minutes ago, but, I have an offer for you."  
He looked a little concerned.  
"I can't play instruments for the life of me. I can sing though. What if you did the music and I sung, be a duo or something."  
He looked at me like I was crazy. I raised my hands dramatically.  
"You don't have to decide right now. But if you feel like I'm not sketchy and pretty chill, text me."  
I definitely don't have business cards with my phone number on it for bar visits at all. I handed him one and he glanced at the card then at me.  
"You just carry these around? Damn."  
I smiled nervously.  
"Think about it, alright? Uh..I have work in an hour. Nice meeting you Keith."  
He gave a nod and put the card in his pocket. He gave me a little wave before going in his garage and closing it. I stopped on the sidewalk to give him one last glance, then started home.


	2. Broken

The bell rang as I walked into the Lion Cafe.  
"You're late, Lance."  
I grabbed my apron as Pidge stuck her head out from behind the coffee machine.  
"I know, I know," I grumbled, tying the back of the apron.  
She laughed a bit as I fumbled around and tied my thumb into the knot. I sighed as she walked behind me, untied my thumb and then tied it up correctly. She cinched it tighter than I expected.  
"Are you ever going to learn to tie your apron up yourself?"  
I smiled a bit.  
"Probably not honestly."  
She shook her head and went behind the counter again. She looked about twelve years old, but she was seventeen. She was constantly asked how old she was by customers and we all tease her sometimes at work. Looked like it was just her and I this morning, which I was fine with. Sometimes when we're all here we get really distracted with our own antics and mess around too much to get anything done. So far, the shop wasn't all that busy, just two usual customers who glanced up at me when I walked in. I went behind the counter and Pidge glanced at me as she cleaned the blender.  
"What's your excuse this time?"  
She smirked a little under her words.  
"I went for my walk this morning and wandered away to explore some other neighborhoods."  
"What'd you wander after? Some chick?"  
I shook my head a smiled a bit.  
"Nothing. I just wanted some new scenery."  
"Mhmmm." She hummed, rinsing the blender.

I rolled my eyes and clocked in before I started getting things ready for the day. I grabbed a paper cup, turned on the coffee bean grinder and some grounds plopped into the cup.  
"Did Hunk clean this last night?"  
Pidge glanced at me.  
"Uh...sure? I dunno, looks like he did."  
I shrugged and tossed the grounds into the garbage can next to the machine. Usually clogged in the morning. Hmm. I washed my hands, and checked the flavor containers, making sure none of them were empty. All were full or halfway gone, which made me check the cup and straw inventory. They were full too.  
"Pidge."  
She sighed a little before putting the blending on the rack and looked at me.  
"What now?"  
"Who cleaned in here? It's usually not all spick and span when I come in the morning."  
She shrugged.  
"Allura or Hunk might've. Doubt it though."

I ignored the cleanliness and started up the radio. I skipped a few channels, plugging in my earbuds so it wasn't annoying in the shop. Then, a Lifehouse song caught my attention. God, I haven't heard this in forever, nostalgia hit me hard and I unplugged the headphones as the song filled the small business. Pidge smiled at the song and looked at me like I was ridiculous. She knew what was coming.  
"I am still here waiting, I still have my doubts..."  
The older lady with her book smiled as I started to sing while washing the tables.  
"I am damaged at best like you've already figured out."  
The bell rung, as a person walked in. I continued anyways.  
"I'm falling apart. I'm barely breathing, with a broken heart. That's still beating. In the pain, there is healing. In your name, I find meaning. So I'm holdin on...I'm holdin on...I'm holdin on...Barely holding on to you..."  
A few claps sounded and it made me jump a little. I had no problem singing in front of people, but praise made me feel a little weird. There was more than one new person in the room, there was a woman with her young daughter and an older man that looked about ninety years old. They were smiling at me. I thanked them and went behind the counter. Pidge grinned as she took their orders.  
"Flat white, White hot chocolate with whip, and Chai tea latte."  
I nodded and wrote the little girl's name on her cup, and put a smiley face with its tongue sticking out next to her name. Her mother gave me a nod of thanks as the girl was excitedly telling her and showing her. I waved them goodbye and started making the old man his chai tea. I steamed it extra, making the foam almost overflow, I loved that more than anything. I snapped the lid on and put a sleeve and a small straw in it. He smiled at me as I handed him his drink.  
"With that singing voice of yours, you should join a choir or start writing songs. You've got true talent, kid."  
"Thank you very much. I'm planning on doing just that sir."  
He gave a nod of approval and turned away.  
"Next time: sing Kiss From A Rose."  
I smiled as he left the cafe.

"Getting song requests now?"  
I nearly hit Pidge as she teleported next to me somehow. I need to get her a bell.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"We should do some singing thing here. Like you sing occasionally instead of serve coffee. It'd take a lot of extra effort, but it would ultimately be good."  
I smiled.  
"I just have to learn to play instruments."  
She patted me on the shoulder.  
"You'll figure it out, Lance."  
I smiled as she grinned back and went to the cash register. I let out a breath. I wonder if that guy has thought about my offer.


End file.
